Hideaways
by MetallicaPrime
Summary: We thought we could keep away from them, the family murderers, but it seems they want to finish what they started and our own kind is helping them! What do we do when they could be around every corner? (Could use a Beta reader to help me.) this is in my own universe and everything goes to it's origonal owners.


"Dang it!" someone shouted as a crash resounded through the ghostly building.

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked gently.

"Every thing's alright sis." The person responded tiredly.

"If you say so Silverstreak." His sister replied worriedly. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Will do Silverflame." Silverstreak replied.

"Did you hear that?" asked Silverflame nervously.

"Hear wh…" Shush!" he whispered harshly.

THUD!

"That!" he replied materializing behind her.

"How did you get here so quick?!" She squeaked.

"I was on the balcony above you. I just hopped down quietly." He replied casually.

"We're going to have to move again aren't we?" Silverflame groaned miserably at him.

"I'm afraid so."

"But I liked living here in the abandoned library! Didn't have to check out books or return them."

"Sometimes life isn't fair."

"If it wasn't for that attack on Mission City ten years ago we would still be home with everyone alive, warm beds to return to, food already prepared, and not running from the government." Silverflame whispered harshly.

"Don't dwell on the past it'll only make you bitter and resentful."

"Lets just get going before we get caught."

"You got everything you need?"

"Yeah." She replied while looking at a shard of metal in her hands.

"You still have that thing?"

"Of course! It's the last thing we have from the 'Terrorist attack' that happened at home."

"May I look at it?"

"I have another one you can look at but it's a bit bigger and cumbersome to handle."

When she gave it to him he was fascinated with it and he could have sworn it gave him a bit of an electrical shock. He dismissed it as static from the old and worn carpet. "What is it?"

"Heck if I know! I just found them after the giant robot death match. I thought they were cool and so I took them before anyone noticed I was there." Silverflame said nonchalantly.

Silverstreak paused before they got completely out of the out of date and crumbling library. "YOU TOOK THE SHARDS FROM THE BATTLE OF MISSION CITY?!" he yelled and then went pale.

"Are you sure you sensed an Allspark shard around hear Ratchet?" Asked a grumpy looking bot.

"Yes I'm sure Ironhide as a medic my scanners are much more acute than yours."

"Are you saying I'm incapable of finding an energy source?!"

"No. I'm saying my scanners are more fine-tuned than yours."

"Are…"

"YOU TOOK THE SHARDS FROM THE BATTLE OF MISSION CITY?!"

They froze in their argument and looked at each other. ::Did your scanners pick up any humans nearby?:: Commed Ironhide.

::I'm not detecting anything in a few hundred meter radius.::

::Lets go check it out. If they have shards of the Allspark then we need to get them away from the humans.::

::There's no telling what the radiation from the Allspark could be doing to them and who knows how long they had them.::

::I'll let boss bot know what's up. In the mean time lets try and get the shards before they go somewhere else.::

"We're moving now!" Silverstreak said sternly.

"But where are we going to go now?"

"When I was scouting the area, I found a new abandoned building surrounded by thick foilage. I almost missed it. It looked like a marble pillar entrance. If we hurry we might make it before anyone notices us."

"Ok. Ready."

Somewhere close by…

"I found them Prime. They're heading towards us."

"Thanks Ratchet. Alright everyone it seems they're heading this way. They might not know of our exitance so try not to scare them." He said while pointedly looking at Ironhide.

"I only wanted to show him my canons! It's not my fault that human panicked and ran into a wall in training. They were supposed to be able to handle the sight of a weapon, not have a mental break down." He said grumpily.

They all transformed into their alt. modes and waited.

Back with the humans…

"We're halfway there sis, just a bit farther." Silverstreak said.

'Be careful you two something doesn't feel right.' A voice said in their heads.

They jumped at first then calmed down. 'A little warning before you do that would be appreciated.' They replied in unison.

'I didn't scare you now did I?' the voice sounded smug.

'No. why did you contact us though Silverwave? You usually don't mind link with us for a chat.' Silverstreak said.

'Just to warn you things aren't what they appear to be.'

'Would you quite being so cryptic?! I very much hate trying to solve your riddles.' He said.

'Quite being a baby, she only does it because we need mental exercises.' Silverflame replied sarcastically.

'Just be careful.' She said as her voice faded away.

"You know for being a powerful dragon Silverwave can be very confusing at times."

"I agree with you on that brother. But we should heed her warning. We never know what she was warning us about could be."

As they rounded a tree they froze as they saw a wide variety of shiny vehicles parked in front of them. 'RUN' Silverwave shouted and they didn't hesitate to do so.

As they turned around and ran they heard a shifting of parts and looked back and what they saw made them run more vigorously. "It's like Mission City all over again! Minus all the people and explosions."

'I'm on my way children!'

'It's those robots from ten years ago! They're here now and chasing us!'

"Wait!" someone yelled after them.

'Duck now!'

They did as told and a metallic hand grasped where they used to be. "Slaggit." Someone growled.

The next thing they knew they were pinned to the ground. A young man that looked to be in his twenties came into their field of vision. "You're going to have to come with us."

"We won't let you! We won't go to some foster care system you fragging glitch!" Silverflame screamed.

Next thing they knew they were looking at the face of a very unhappy looking bot. "Where did you learn those words?! No one disrespects my charge!" he snarled as he tightened his grip enough so they felt pain.

'I give you permission to fight back with no restraints. As soon as your free run. I'm waiting for you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. It's time to see what you can do.'

'As you wish.'

Everyone went quite as they heard growling and looked at the two new people. "Quite that right now!" Ironhide demanded.

"NO ONE ORDERS US AROUND BUT MOTHER!" they shouted.

After saying that they broke out of Ironhides grip and threw him at Optimus then they ran. All the bot transformed and the humans of N.E.S.T got in and they chased down the run away twins that have silver hair.

All the Autobots present were flabbergasted that the two teens could throw a four-ton mech like he was a piece of paper. "Are you sure they're humans?" Jazz asked.

"I scanned them and their DNA seemed abnormal from that of the other humans." Ratchet replied.

"How abnormal are we talking about? A disease or mutation or what?" Lennox demanded.

"Abnormal as in something forcefully changed their DNA." Ratchet replied.

"Are you saying they were experimented on?!" Lennox exclaimed horrified.

"I didn't detect any intrusions or scares that would of came from it."

"They had scares though?"

"Yes, but they appeared to by old scares. They seemed to give of faint energon signal."

"Isn't that poisonous to us humans?" Lennox asked.

"Yes it is."

"Then how are they still alive? Shouldn't they be in agony?"

"It seems whatever has changed their DNA structure it made them immune to the affects of energon."

"Something big is flying towards the kids. Scrap! It's a Predacon!" Ironhide growled.

"We mustn't let the children fall into it's claws for it to take back to Megatron." Optimus Prime ordered.

'Where are you mother?'

'I'm almost there, just a little longer.'

'They're catching up to us quickly.'

'I brought my sister to help.'

'You were able to convince Silver to help?!' Silverstreak gaped.

'I called in a favor.'

'What's this I hear about my niece and nephew are in trouble with aliens?'

'They looked at us and then tried to take us with them to do who knows what.' Silverflame replied.

'No one takes my family without consequences.' She growled.

'We're here. Get on!' Silverwave said quickly.

:Optimus, a second Predacon has joined up with the first and the children seem to be running towards them. What should we do?: asked Ratchet.

:We must get the children away from them before they can take off.: he replied.

They got to the children before they could join up with the dragons and the bots took a step back with them in hand. The bots that had the children transformed and took off quickly. The remaining Autobots got into battle stances and shot at the flying dragons and they nicked the membrane of Silverwaves' wing. "Mother!" Both Silverflame and Silverstreak yelled in worry.

"How dare you hurt our mother! We'll make you pay for what you've done!" They howled.

What the bots did not expect was for the children to be able to breath fire and so they ejected the teens quickly and transformed. The twins quickly got up and they let their wings out and flew at Ironhide who had shot down Silverwave. Silverstreak talked him as Silverflame tore off a cannon with her talons. "We won't let you hurt our mother anymore!" They shouted.

:What do we do now Optimus? If we keep on attacking the hybrids of sorts will attack us to protect the Predacons. If we don't do anything we'll lose Ironhide.: asked Ratchet.

:We have no other choice but to leave the children with them and retreat. As much as it pains me to say it.: he replied.

"Autobots retreat and leave the children!" Optimus shouted.

With protest from both the humans and cybertronian soldiers they left with Ironhide on Optimus Primes trailer severely injured. From battling the twins Ironhide was missing an optic, his right cannon, left arm altogether, severely damaged face, back, and chest. When they were out of sight the twins ran to the waiting dragons and hugged them. 'We're sorry we didn't prevent you from getting hurt! We thought you were going to die like our parents did when they shat at you!'

'Everything will be alright. For now lets head home.' Silver said gently to the distressed children.

'Ok.'

 **Please leave a review and check out my other stories! This is a part of my Dragon Rising Universe (DRU).**


End file.
